


春天是残酷的季节

by Sen518



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen518/pseuds/Sen518
Summary: 补档写在2020年春天 暴风雨的日子里
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	春天是残酷的季节

1

遇見艾倫•耶格爾是春天的事。  
那個春天不知道怎麼了，氣溫出奇地低，一直到四月還在下雪。天空也總是灰濛濛的，和耶格爾的眼睛很像。連霧氣也像。耶格爾的眼睛總是讓人看不清。  
他和里維在同一家酒吧喝酒。好幾次撞見。好幾次他們就這樣面對面，中間隔著很多細高椅子，坐著。誰也不說話。里維抬眼看過去三四回，而耶格爾似乎從不知道他們遇見。  
里維總看到他手肘撐著桌子，手裡握一扎生啤，他看過去一眼啤酒就少四分之一。前兩次里維從未見他抬過頭，第三次終於碰上那一瞬間。那天下午終於不再下雪改下雨，耶格爾的眼睛閃過時窗外一道閃電劈開天空與房頂的空隙。里維不確定那眼睛是銀色還是灰色。那一瞬間既晦澀又閃耀。  
里維端起杯慢慢喝酒，眼睛隔著玻璃依然是看。耶格爾側過頭去看外面大雨，鼻尖輕飄飄翹起，里維聞見自己手指上木頭和啤酒混在一起的味道。不像春天。他一直看著那個尖，不知看了多久，反正看到耶格爾站起來走到吧台結帳。那也沒把眼睛移開。  
這才知道他這樣高。骨架也不小，可就是看著易折。輕飄飄，把紙鈔扔在台子上，轉過身戴上兜帽，走出門去站在屋簷下點了一支煙。全部都讓里維覺得腳沒落地。  
一直看到耶格爾邊抽煙邊走進雨中。他坐在酒吧裡竟開始擔心耶格爾會不會就這樣淹沒在水霧裡。  
隔天里維結束整天的活還是去喝酒，發現耶格爾佔了他慣常坐的位置。於是他走過幾張桌子坐到耶格爾昨天的座位。酒保過來與里維打招呼，里維點頭要了威士忌加冰。酒吧裡聲音雜在一起，遠處罵人和電視裡球賽解說纏著湧進里維的耳朵，可他還是聽見耶格爾向吧台要了熱紅茶，加兩份砂糖。  
他覺得有趣。這天還是冷得要人命，酒吧裡也不暖，里維看著耶格爾雙手縮在衣袖裡捧著紅茶杯小口喝。手指露出一點點就像嬰兒。他看耶格爾細瘦的脖子，喉結懸停在中間顯得無比脆弱。但耶格爾那樣無知無覺地仰著頭把杯底的茶喝淨，又像自信自己刀槍不入。  
里維捏著玻璃杯想象自己握著耶格爾的脖子。逐漸發力。攥得愈發緊，也不知道是跟誰較勁。  
終於耶格爾放下茶杯直視過來，里維猛地鬆開手。玻璃杯磕在木製桌面聲音發鈍，像遠方雷聲，做了他與耶格爾對視的背景樂。是，他們隔著重重人影對視上了，竟然。終於。用後來耶格爾的話說，是感應終於接通了。陰天裡通電。  
但現在耶格爾只是朝里維笑了一笑。然後他又站起來去結帳，里維又聞見手指上的木屑味，不過這回繞上了些雨水的味道。他這才發現外面雨又開始下。他這才想起耶格爾來的每個日子都是下雨天。

知道耶格爾叫耶格爾又是春天過半的事。 在里維兩次點酒給他之後，耶格爾終於擠過雜亂桌椅坐到里維正對面。  
謝謝你的酒。反倒是耶格爾先開口，他說我們好像碰見好多次，已經不能用「巧」來概括了，是不是？里維不知道該怎麼接話，只好捏著杯口喝酒。  
我叫艾倫•耶格爾。耶格爾說，你隨便叫什麼都好。你呢？好像在這一帶的街上並沒怎麼見過你。  
里維發覺耶格爾說話的腔調和想象中不太一樣。他總以為耶格爾聲音也該是飄忽的，可其實卻很穩。是經歷過很多壞事之後才有的穩當。其實也根本不知道耶格爾的來歷，里維暗自想，一切都是自己在揣測。  
於是里維決定交談。我叫里維，姓阿克曼，一樣隨意稱呼就好。里維看著耶格爾脖子上掛的黑繩，掛飾藏在衣領裡。他慢慢地說話。我是玩具店老闆，也給人修車。店和這裡只隔一條街，也許你只是沒注意到過。  
「玩具店？」耶格爾眼睛睜大一點，人也湊近了，「那兵人是不是你做的？棕色夾克白色褲子和黑靴子那樣的，我見過孩子們有拿來玩過。很好的手藝。」  
里維點頭，「孩子們？是街區幼兒園的孩子？那些孩子是店裡的常客。男孩女孩都有。」從對面撲來的雨水味道沖刷掉他手指上的汽油味。  
「唔——嗯。那一定就是了。」耶格爾抿起嘴笑了，「我忘說了。我是那個幼兒園的老師喔，是不是想不到？」  
確實沒想到。里維看著耶格爾笑彎的眼睛在心裡琢磨。那你曾經是什麼？在成為一個笑瞇瞇的老師之前。一定發生了什麼。你怎麼了。里維只是琢磨著。  
「里維先生。」耶格爾似乎不打算讓他琢磨。「如果可以，讓我也去你店裡看看吧？」  
這時耶格爾的聲音像里維想象中的那樣了。踮起腳在懸崖邊跳舞那樣的聲音，毫不介意是不是會粉身碎骨。里維不知怎麼聽著聽著就生出些不確定來。不確定自己能否抓得住耶格爾的不確定。可為什麼想要抓住，里維還暫時想不通。總得要慢慢想。

2

里維帶耶格爾回到店裡。鐵門打開之後里維伸手一推，木門也就吱嘎地開了。「不用脫鞋。」他說完走進屋去開燈。  
耶格爾卻被掛在門框的風鈴所吸引。他抬起手撥弄，小錘撞上陶瓷碗叮鈴噹啷一陣響，他就站在門口聽到餘音都散去。然後說好聽。寒氣逼人的春天裡說風鈴好聽，似乎真不怕冷一樣。之後他又擺弄兩下才走進店裡去。  
暖黃的吊燈一打開，溫度好像馬上就高了兩三度。耶格爾繞著廳走，貼近了高高的木頭櫃子看裡面擺的玩具，眼裡露出的稚嫩讓里維有些出神。那種童稚不會有假，和孩子們待久了就一定會是那樣。似乎他馬上就開口問，可不可以送一個給我？里維都已經做好了點頭的準備。可耶格爾只是看著，他個高，不太費力氣就看得到最頂層那些精妙複雜的玩具。里維點燈熬油做出來的、不為賣錢只為高興的擺件。小孩子們來店裡，撲進來直衝著矮櫃上的兵人和娃娃就去了，本也看不到那麼高的地方。耶格爾這樣看，似乎一瞬間和里維的靈魂貼得好近好近。  
里維靠在大廳通向裡屋的門框邊看耶格爾。也不知道是在看什麼，可能只是等他回頭看過來。外面雨點拍在窗子上比風鈴響多了，也更涼。但顯然並不好聽。  
「里維先生為什麼會喜歡做玩具？」耶格爾手指還輕輕扒著櫃子的隔板，轉過臉來問，「最上面這層的玩具做得真好。我都不敢想象那裡面的構造要有多複雜，果然我還是適合跟孩子們玩兵人。」耶格爾的頭髮一直披到肩膀往下，就那樣散著，落到眼前一綹也不管，只是很自然地說話。  
「從前是汽車工程師，不做了就做些玩具打發時間而已。」里維淡淡地答，「給你泡杯茶喝吧，外面冷。」  
於是耶格爾跟在里維身後，腳步跳躍著進了玩具店後面里維的房子。

「很冷淡的裝修啊……。」里維端著茶壺和杯子從廚房出來，聽見耶格爾說。他在沙發邊緣坐著，腿規規矩矩地併攏在一起。  
「是嗎。」里維彎腰倒一杯紅茶給耶格爾，「會覺得冷淡大概是因為我不太喜歡花哨的東西。」  
「我感覺你也不太喜歡花哨的心思。」里維才站直就聽見耶格爾說。他抬眼睛看過去，看見耶格爾捧著茶杯笑，然後站起身靠了過來，放低了聲音說，「那麼我就直說了。」  
「——我想和你做愛。里維先生。從那天和你對視上開始就一直想。」  
而里維發現自己毫不驚訝，因此對話進行得相當順暢。「臥室在那邊。走進去左轉就是浴室。」他說著抬手指過去。  
耶格爾放下茶杯朝臥室走去了。按下門把手推開之前他回過頭來朝里維眨眨眼。里維被那眼睛裡替換了稚嫩的灼灼慾望燙到，低頭一看，是硬了。又覺得那雙眼裡盛這樣的情緒才對。但童稚也對。最後承認是怎樣都對。  
媽的。他低低笑罵一句，也走進去。

浴室玻璃門被水蒸氣糊上層膜，後面人影看不真切。里維只知道裡面是具漂亮肉體，他站在門外，聽水流吻過耶格爾身上每一處。腰窩想必是有的，胸肌鎖骨也一樣，屁股圓翹著，也隱約能從弧線看到。  
肖想一會兒里維拉開玻璃門，水聲沒停，裡面人卻走過來了。耶格爾左手濕漉漉地搭上里維的肩膀，右手伸下去提起里維黑T恤一角，然後一點點扯起來脫掉。然後再解皮帶，一寸一寸扯出去，那雙手被水汽襯得粉白，又修長且骨節分明的，怎麼看都一股色情味道。  
兩副面孔是全部了嗎？里維趁耶格爾蹲下脫他褲子的時候想，眼睛瞟過耶格爾的脊線和股溝。然後又看到長髮沾濕打了綹，後脖頸再無法被完全遮住。在兩綹濕發之間生長著是一隻純白的眼球，里維皺眉正要仔細看，耶格爾就站起來了。白色一閃而過又藏進耶格爾背後去。  
好，里維知道現在該干正事了。於是里維壓著耶格爾的頭顱和他接吻。他們一步嵌一步地走到花灑下面，嘴角牽出的涎液和水流混到一起，再被兩人各自吞咽。逐漸里維佔了上風，耶格爾被他壓在浴室潮濕的磁磚上，里維看著他從吻中掙脫長吸一口氣又扎回吻裡。  
雨天在酒吧裡攥緊一隻玻璃杯。又或者在開著熱水的花灑下握住耶格爾的脖子與他接吻，身下陽具頂在他股溝。里維愈想就愈硬。本來看上去可以輕鬆破壞的東西卻如此堅強，本來永遠虛偽的幻想卻不費吹灰之力便成真。本來春雨寒冷像針，本來那鼻尖只存在與限定的時間與視線裡。但現在全被里維掌握在手中了。水溫可以再熱一些，鼻尖可以再靠近一些，耶格爾已經開始發出牛犢一樣細小的嗚咽。沒有什麼是不能想的。  
或許此刻那張臉上的表情可以被稱作是脆弱，又或者那就是第三張臉。抓到你了，里維想。他輕輕親著耶格爾閉起來的眼睛，感覺到陽具被耶格爾伸手握住。那觸感讓里維差點呼出聲，只好重重咬上耶格爾的嘴唇做找補。  
耶格爾分一半注意力給里維擼。手掌托住兩個圓球往中間擠壓再向上推幾下，又順著筋肉摸上去，圓滿地握住。然後上，下，上，下，節奏不快不慢。里維的陽具比熱水存在感更強。擼了幾十下，里維正被快感俘虜著，耶格爾就突然蹲下去張口含住。收起了牙齒的含。像被觸發了什麼機關一樣，里維感到身下的東西又漲大一圈，一下頂住耶格爾的狹窄喉嚨。深喉不好做。耶格爾臉頰凹下去，依然很努力地前後吞著，口水從嘴角掉下去順著水流流進下水口。里維終於裝不下去，抓住耶格爾的頭髮開始用力頂撞。被溫暖包裹是這樣令人血脈僨張！耶格爾咿咿唔唔地，邊被頂邊扯出笑臉。里維邊撞邊想，現在這張臉還有沒有別人看過？有嗎？別告訴我有。不然我會去殺人的。  
直到耶格爾喉嚨收緊再收緊，幾欲嘔吐，里維才拔出去。結果他又伸手握上來，比剛才快了一倍地擼。  
「騷貨。」里維忍不住罵。但他又無限愛憐地捧住耶格爾的臉。耶格爾張開嘴伸出舌尖，手上速度沒減。終於終於里維射了，一些精液噴濺在耶格爾眼瞼，一些掛上那舌尖和嘴唇。耶格爾伸手抹了放進嘴裡，吮棒棒糖一樣吃進嘴裡吞下去。里維拉他站起來，熱水嘩啦啦沖下來，倒是方便了清潔。  
「叫我名字，里維先生。」耶格爾吊著里維的脖子，「帶我去床上吧。」

3

濕漉漉的天氣裡做愛水汽都會變多。耶格爾仰躺在里維身下，手指劃過里維的胸肌，像小時候手指沾水在地面上寫字。里維的臥室泛起潮氣，床單也是，搭在耶格爾腰間像條在夏天打濕的汗巾。里維低下頭去吸咬耶格爾紅紅的乳尖，舌頭舔上去，用了一點力氣向下壓著打圈。於是耶格爾胸前的小尖打著顫立起來，連著聲音也一起。  
「艾倫。叫出來。」里維耐心地舔吻著，聽叫耶格爾出聲來。牛犢一樣的細小稚嫩的嗚咽。  
「唔、唔、嗯……好癢，里維先生。我後面也好癢……你看。」耶格爾腰上用力，腿大張著抬起來，他的手就這樣滑下去，里維看他用食指和中指扒開臀肉，然後中指再戳進中間那個洞裡去。他剛剛一定自己弄過了。里維一眨不眨地看著耶格爾圓圓紅紅的嘴。兩張都是，不過現在下面的這張更艷就是了。  
耶格爾自顧自玩著，邊玩邊細碎地叫。里維看得下身發疼，撲上去拿開耶格爾的手，舌頭舔上去，引得耶格爾一陣長喔，尾音帶顫。里維的舌尖壓進去，依然是打圈，慢慢打開肛口軟肉侵向裡面去。舌頭還不夠，里維也用上手指。一點一點開疆擴土，直到抽出手指洞口仍在圓張著開合，里維看著面色潮紅的耶格爾心想，終於到了這個時候了。  
他扶著耶格爾的腰把陽具一點點插進去。耶格爾伸手下來摸，只摸到交合的位置一截陽具，上面筋都鼓起來，好像心臟那樣跳。他又伸手去壓里維的腰。里維上身疊上去吻他，舌頭纏舌頭的吻，然後下身開始慢慢動作。  
密集的快感升上來，猶如直視著太陽那樣眼前一切都發暗。里維抽出來再插進去，耶格爾抬高了腿，眼眶也生紅一圈。「深一點，深一點。還不夠，里維先生。」他說。接著耶格爾腿縛住里維的腰，乾脆坐起來把里維壓到床上。他就這樣鴨坐著上下動起來，自得其樂地挨操，倒也省了里維的力氣。「好粗好長。」他還不忘誇讚一句。  
但被人當成按摩棒又坐在身下的感覺里維可不喜歡。看耶格爾淫態在臉上泛了洪，里維一下抬了上身，把耶格爾摟進懷裡抱著操。肌肉當然不會白練。耶格爾舌頭伸著，氣都喘不勻，被里維抱在懷裡竟顯得小小一團。里維發了瘋，下身劇烈抽送，來去飛快，顛得耶格爾話也說不連續，只會抱緊里維大聲浪叫。  
「媽的、媽的、太深了，出去一點……」艾倫的手指嵌進里維的後背。又來了。那種牛犢瀕死時的細小嗚咽，聽得里維耳根一陣熱。於是他頂得更深。腸壁還是死死裹上來，違抗主人意志那樣，或者是主人口是心非那樣。里維掐著艾倫的腰，一下一下撞。他能感覺到龜頭壓過軟肉時這具身體的顫抖。  
「哈、哈……好爽，慢點……」里維下面動著，抬頭去找艾倫的嘴唇。鮮艷得要命的紅，合不攏的玫瑰花瓣，被里維吻上去。紅的深處仍是紅。艾倫火一樣滾熱的舌頭纏上來，與里維吻得嘖嘖作響。  
征伐的確痛快。而征伐冰冷凍土更痛快。里維用力操著，一下一下，不知疲倦似的。才知道做愛如征伐，原來這樣舒爽。突然耶格爾的穴道一陣發緊，然後又猛烈收縮。「要去了、要去了、里維先生……我想和你一起射。」  
里維笑起來。「那你要忍一會兒。」他說著，將耶格爾翻過去，擺成小狗的姿勢，屁股翹著等他操進去。於是他操進去，一手伸到前面握住艾倫陽具，拇指按上頂端小口。  
「這樣就能和我一起射了。」里維壓上耶格爾的背在他耳邊低低地說。然後他又瘋了一般往裡操。耶格爾整個人都是粉紅的，那樣好看，那樣一副可憐又可愛的樣子。終於也不是細小嗚咽，而是放浪地一聲又一聲呻吟。又帶著點無法痛快射出來的痛苦。里維在模糊之中又看到耶格爾長髮下的白色眼球，他下身動作沒停，伸手去撥開耶格爾鋪在脖頸上的頭髮。  
然後里維感到耶格爾的腸壁又一陣絞緊。射精慾望攀上頂峰，里維放開耶格爾的陽具，又向裡頂了幾下，最後射進去。余調悠長的射精。耶格爾向前撲倒在床上，里維伸手摸他小腹，果然精液糊了一片。  
外面雨下得愈大了。耶格爾是被操得沒了力氣，趴在床上眼裡睡意露了八分。而里維只是那樣裸坐在他腰上，目不轉睛地看著耶格爾的後頸。  
那裡有一片刺青。刺的是一顆長髮飛舞的的頭顱，牙齒生長於臉頰表面，雙目純白，白煙從眼球兩側探出眼眶。那眼睛沒有焦點卻讓里維以為是在瞪著自己。說猙獰似乎還不夠。但讓人無端生出些害怕，不是恐懼，只是害怕。害怕耶格爾的過去漆黑又遙遠，無論自己伸長了手摸到多遠都觸碰不到。  
里維靜靜地和這顆頭顱對視。雨聲也打在他耳膜，肉體交疊著竟也還覺得冷。里維扯過毯子蓋在耶格爾身上，卻沒把他頭髮撥回去。那眼睛就那樣在耶格爾後頸上瞪著。里維慢慢躺下去，伸手摸了摸那片刺青，然後看見耶格爾闔上的眼睛慢慢睜開了。  
原來是灰色。里維側頭看著，等耶格爾開口。耶格爾眼睛眨了兩下便蕩開笑意。  
「那是在很久以前紋上去的喔。在我還是個黑幫頭目的時候。」  
雨聲一下變大了，嘩啦嘩啦，像刀子砸進土地。耶格爾長髮偎在臉頰邊，眼角還紅著，很柔軟的模樣。而里維看著他竟感覺像走進漆黑隧道。

那天晚上耶格爾沒留下過夜。輕易就說出不得了的過去，他自己似乎覺得沒什麼。他應該是覺得那只是一段過去。既然已經成了過去就沒什麼好藏的，說出來又不會怎麼樣。他在說完之後就毫無負擔地睡著了，一個小時之後又醒來，醒來便穿衣欲走。「哪天來幼兒園看看孩子們吧？」他走出里維的臥室之前說，「帶幾個兵人過來也許孩子們會更熱情喔。」  
里維送他到門口。耶格爾走出去，沒忘了撥一下風鈴。夜裡雨變小了，風卻沒有，於是風鈴響得愈發長久。耶格爾就在一片清脆聲音中走遠。里維也聽著這聲音走回屋子裡去，坐到工作台之前，挑了塊木頭低頭刻起來。刻了半天發現是個牙齒露在臉頰外的男子，頭髮長長四散著倒像梅杜莎。  
於是突然覺得無趣。里維把木頭扔在一邊，關了玩具店的燈回了臥室。那一夜他做了不少怪誕獵奇的夢，卻什麼也沒能記住。

4

隔幾天里維挑了十來個兵人和娃娃，裝了小盒子帶去幼兒園。出門前里維在木櫃前躊躇半天，最終還是從裡面翻出一盞風鈴。也裝進小盒子裡，與兵人娃娃放進同一個紙袋，然後才出門。  
已經說不清為何還要去見耶格爾。可能只是因為那一天耶格爾發出了邀請。里維拎著紙袋在街上慢慢地走，天空不明朗，不知道過一會兒會不會下雨。結果想到下雨就想到耶格爾，想到耶格爾就不得不想起那顆刺在後頸的頭顱。是誰，為什麼要刺，又為什麼蓄了長髮遮住。想著想著也就到了幼兒園。  
小院子裡幾個小孩正跑來跑去互相追逐著，見了里維都停下來看。里維蹲下來揉揉小男孩發頂，從紙袋裡拿兵人給他。  
「謝謝阿克曼叔叔。」男孩接過紙盒歡歡喜喜打開後跑走了。然後更多的孩子擁過來，里維很耐心地一個個分發，男孩給兵人，女孩給娃娃。偶爾女孩也要兵人或者反過來。  
等里維站起來，耶格爾已經笑瞇瞇等在房子門口。「原來我說了你就會來。」  
里維低頭笑笑，從紙袋裡拿出最後一個盒子。「也給你帶了玩具。」然後他站在耶格爾面前等他打開。  
「是風鈴……這隻真好看。」耶格爾拎著風鈴轉著圈看，又收回盒子裡放好。「黑色漆很難上吧？我會把它掛在窗口喔。謝謝里維先生。」  
里維說，「不用謝。」他和耶格爾並排站在門口看孩子們打鬧，在心裡慢慢講話。並不知道你喜歡什麼，但就是想送個禮物。也許因為我愛你，也許又不是。只是一次做愛，大概不必將感情變得這樣高尚；但我除了知道你身上的痣長在哪裡還知道了你的刺青。知道了你的過去。雖然我只是知道一點，但那一定比單純的一次做愛要深重。  
「一會兒還可以去里維先生家嗎？等孩子們放學之後。」耶格爾突然說。「有些在意里維先生做過汽車工程師的事。」  
里維轉頭看向耶格爾，「好。」耶格爾就對他瞇著眼睛笑，牙齒整齊白淨。也只是個年輕男孩。  
幾個孩子跑過來拽著耶格爾的衣角撒嬌。里維接過風鈴盒子，看他蹲下去一手抱起一個，然後站起來轉了個圈。眼中仍是那樣的稚嫩，在孩子們的呼聲裡耶格爾笑得比誰都無憂無慮。里維抬頭看上去，天空裡雲一點一點積起來，雨又快來了。是這樣讓人不見陽光的春天。

過了一小會兒開始有家長陸續來接小孩。耶格爾站到院門前去，一個一個地彎腰抱抱再交給家長。到最後一個孩子被接走，耶格爾都一直用那雙童稚的眼睛看著。里維仍是站在院子裡看耶格爾。看他朝最後一個孩子揮手說拜拜，然後走過來，學著孩子的樣子頭往里維頸窩鑽。里維摸摸耶格爾的頭髮，「我忘記帶傘了。感覺會下雨。」  
「唔。」耶格爾悶哼一聲，並不站直，仍是擠在里維頸窩。「淋雨其實也不錯。」  
里維笑笑。怎麼會不知道耶格爾不喜歡打傘。從酒吧徑直走進雨裡，如果說是他沒料到那場雨，應該是騙人。  
「咱們走吧？我想抽煙。」耶格爾又突然站起來，拽著里維的袖口，「總不能在這裡抽。」里維便由著耶格爾拽著，和他一起出了幼兒園。手裡還拿著風鈴。裡面微微發出些聲響，很快就被雨聲蓋過去了。當然也因為里維和耶格爾跑起來了所以聽不太清耳邊的聲音。  
兩人就這樣狂奔到玩具店門前。耶格爾停下來，雙手撐住膝蓋喘氣。里維站在一邊，呼吸像走過來那樣平和均勻。然後里維從外套衣兜裡拿出另一把鑰匙。耶格爾偏過頭來看，里維舉著鑰匙對他晃晃：「車庫的鑰匙。進來看看。」  
耶格爾喘息著站直。這喘息聲令里維有些燥熱，只好懲罰性地在車庫門前吻住耶格爾。乾脆堵上他的嘴，吻到他將哭才停。然後里維心情很好地開了車庫的鎖。車庫就在玩具店隔壁，當初一同買下來，可能就是為了這一天。

5

里維愛車。連帶著也愛修車，更愛改裝車。還做工程師那時候，也有自己的改裝4S店。後來覺得錢賺夠了就從公司辭了職，賣了房子，然後在這裡住下了。算來已經住了五六年，第二年的時候有過去的客戶找上門來，將自己的越野吉普給里維請他改裝。沒等里維開工那客人就因急病死了，里維等了一整年也沒有人來向他要回車子。於是里維又花了半年一點點把那車改裝好，然後就一直停在車庫裡。  
不做玩具的時候里維就在車庫裡打發時間。買了小酒櫃和吧台放進來，又塞了不少過去愛聽的黑膠唱片在架子上。無聊的時候打開唱機放一張上去，再倒半杯酒，整個下午就這樣流走。  
不過讓第二個人到車庫裡來倒是第一次。耶格爾像那天在玩具店裡一樣，新奇地四處看，尤其在那輛改裝車前停了很久。然後摸著車蓋小心翼翼說好看。里維站在吧台後面給耶格爾倒酒，聽他讚嘆後抬起眼。「其實我可以詳細說每個改裝過程，但你聽不懂也不會願意聽，不如就喝酒吧。伏特加兌湯力水，很簡單，但是好喝。來試試？」  
耶格爾轉過身來，眼睛亮亮的，點頭說好。里維把酒擱上吧台等他過來。

然後事情就變成他們在車庫的小沙發上做愛。似乎過於順理成章了，酒喝著喝著也就僅僅是那樣，唱片放著放著兩人就吻到一起去，揉搓再擁抱，擁抱再撫摸。仍是個雨天，里維已經自動把耶格爾和下雨畫了等號。都一樣不知何時來何時走。耶格爾一條腿抬到里維肩膀上，另一條搭在沙發邊緣，用這種姿勢被操射一次。精液在沙發上抹開，耶格爾就跪在上面，被里維從身後頂到失神。又射出來。又在沙發上留一灘白色痕跡。里維喜歡看沙發被耶格爾弄得髒兮兮的。  
就這樣一直到了很晚。也許夜裡十一點，也許凌晨一點。最後一次沒忍住玩了車震。寬敞後座也留下耶格爾的痕跡。然後兩人抱著擠在車子裡平復呼吸，這時才聽見車庫外雨下得喧嘩，似乎要砸穿鐵門那樣兇猛。  
「像不像你正帶我私奔？」耶格爾的聲音在黑暗中顯得很快樂，「雖然我們只認識不到十天。也許下個十天我已經不在這裡了。」  
「不在這裡的話又去哪兒呢。」里維從前座扯了毯子過來，給耶格爾蓋好。他突然有某種強烈的預感，他知道那預感並不是太好，但又不明確那到底是什麼。  
「運氣好的話，就在這裡結束也說不定啊。」耶格爾此時的聲音又回到第一次見面那樣，「我說過我從前是黑幫頭目，但這種東西，是一輩子也無法成為真正的『從前』的喔。直到現在我也依然背負著這個身份所帶來的惡意和痛苦在活著，如果一定要說，那麼我其實一直在等待復仇的機會。來到這裡也是，只是為了等待那個仇人而已。是不是有些太扯了？但是我從不說謊喔。」  
悲哀。里維將這一大段龐大又陰暗的獨白擰了又擰，像想要擰出乾毛巾裡的水一樣，明明想聽出玩笑意味，卻仍然只聽出了悲哀。原來聽上去虛假的故事竟然無比真實，而且無比靠近。「復仇嗎。」里維摸摸耶格爾的髮尾，感覺自己連說話都像在發夢。  
「因為受了我的牽連，我的家人被殺死了。五年前的春天，也是這樣的日子。用幼兒園老師的話來講，大概就是去了天堂。而殺掉他們的人我知道是誰，但還沒有找到。」耶格爾語調平平，里維想這算不算是他說起過去的限定語氣？然後就聽見耶格爾繼續說下去。聽上去也像夢囈。「如果相信真有天堂也不錯。那我希望天堂是在我碰不到的高處，遙看著就好。」  
里維不知該說什麼。只是聽著雨聲和唱機聲混在一起的噪音就已經很亂了。里維的手臂緊緊摟著耶格爾的身體，卻深知第一次那種抓不住的感覺馬上就要被證實為真。里維的牙齒咬緊再咬緊。咬得快碎了卻也想不出什麼辦法可以抓緊。  
而耶格爾似乎一定要把所有的話都在今晚說完。「說些更遙遠的，說說願望吧？已經很久沒有人這樣聽我說話了。我現在的願望是復仇，復完仇之後呢？」他從掛在前座靠背的衣服裡摸出煙來夾在手裡，再用火柴點上。吸一口就遞給里維。里維也吸一口又遞回來。耶格爾接過煙，很高興地說，「想出來了。」  
「復完仇之後的願望是，悄悄地死去，最好沒人記得我活過。」耶格爾說完又開始慢吞吞地抽煙。  
雨快把天地間的一切都澆滅了。里維握住耶格爾空著的那隻手，即使無用也要說出什麼來。「然而，」里維親吻著艾倫的眼睛，「然而。你可以不必去死。也可以不被忘記。我在這裡。」  
可里維明白，在這樣的對話裡，自己無論說什麼都那樣蒼白。他不是耶格爾世界裡的人，也不會變成。耶格爾也只是在他眼前停留一些時間，很快又會趕向下一個地點。  
「但我一定會死，也一定會被忘記。里維，求求你。春天是殘酷的季節。每一個春天都是。」  
春天是殘酷的季節。里維輕輕在牙齒之間把這句話磨碎。比嘆息還輕還無力，又比刀子扎進太陽穴還疼痛的一句話。就這樣被耶格爾輕飄飄說出來。卻比認真說出來還殘忍。  
「……今晚就到我的房間裡睡吧。」里維半天也只說出這樣一句。某種挽留。不指望被聽懂的挽留。  
耶格爾又笑，這次他不拒絕，里維想他可能是知道不再會有下次了。於是里維用毯子裹著耶格爾將他抱回了房子，從車庫通向玩具店的內門。臥室裡還殘留著那種潮濕。耶格爾沾上枕頭就睡了，而里維睜眼到凌晨四點。就這樣也沒等來雲層散去，只好又迎接一個陰天。那時耶格爾還酣睡著未醒。里維想著那麼自己也睡吧。於是真就那麼睡著了。

6

再醒來的時候窗外雨已下得看不清街道對面的樓房。床的另一側也沒了人，連躺過的痕跡也無。里維開了臥室們走出去，餘光掃過工作台，發現刻了一半的頭顱也不見了。  
里維接著打開通往車庫的內門。然後里維發現自己似乎早就預料到了車庫裡會是過分空曠。耶格爾把那越野吉普開走了，只是自己睡得竟然這麼沉，都沒來得及送他最後一次。里維只是這樣想，並沒有別的情緒。他走進去在空蕩的車位上站定了。  
本也是那樣想的，想說如果要去下一個地方，就開這輛車走吧。然而還沒來得及說耶格爾就走了。但好在他開走了車。里維也不知道這好在是好在哪兒。但就要這樣說。  
然後里維想到耶格爾將黑色風鈴掛在後視鏡上的樣子。也想到刻到一半的頭顱擺在控制台上的樣子。此外再想不出別的了。也想不出還要想什麼。於是像平常那樣走回房間，坐到工作台前，隨意挑了一塊木頭握到手裡便刻。  
刻到指腹被刻刀背壓出深深一道溝。里維才看出原來自己刻了耶格爾，可現在再想起這名字竟已覺得像上段人生的事。大概春天就這樣過去了。像一輩子。

耶格爾的消失，自然得就像只在冬天里生存的生物，到了夏天就消亡那樣。或許死了，或許復了仇遠走，但哪種里維都無從得知了。  
接下來的那個夏天也很冷，七月份一場又一場地下雨，一直下到八月的開頭。后來秋天又來得很晚，气溫遲遲掉不下去，蟬鳴聲也因此多響了很多日子。總之是很奇怪的一年，四季似乎都被推遲，就好像是故意要讓里維遇见耶格爾。雖然是只能在寒冷风雨中的相见。里維直到下個春天也想念他。

End


End file.
